Wireless communication systems have become increasingly popular over the last decade. These systems allow subscribers to communicate with other parties while being geographically mobile. Further, these systems allow subscribers to communicate with other parties in various communication modes. For example, some systems allow subscribers to communicate with other parties by way of a full-duplex voice communication link, where the link is allocated to all parties for transmitting and receiving voice communications (e.g., a cellular communication link). Other systems allow users to communicate with other parties by way of a half-duplex voice communication link, where the link is allocated to a single party at a particular time for transmitting voice communication (e.g., a dispatch communication link).
In addition to providing different modes of communication, wireless communication systems allow subscribers to communicate with entities outside of their respective systems. For instance, subscribers are able to access an external network, such as the Internet, to provide and obtain information to and from entities connected to the external network. Such entities may include webpage servers, email servers, other wireless communication systems, etc.
Of particular interest is the external entity of a web logging server, or otherwise known as a “blog” server. Blog servers allow users to post messages on personal webpages which are accessible to the public or a restricted number of users by way of the Internet. Other users accesses other parties blog webpages to view messages posted by the owners of the blog. The messages are in text form. Thus, to access a message, a user typically uses a device with a display (e.g., a desktop computer) to view the message on the display. In addition, because the messages are in text form, the owner of the blog has to type the message and then upload the message to the blog server.
A drawback of the blog message accessing and posting described above is that a user must be generally stationary to operate a computer in order to access messages from and post messages to a blog webpage. Other more portable devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), allow a user to be more mobile. However, they still require a user to read and type the text messages, which is inconvenient or impossible in certain situations, such as when a person is driving a car.